


never cease to amaze

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coda, Eposide 7, M/M, Victor POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: victor hadn't meant to make yuuri cry. and he hadn't expected yuuri to surprise him like that (though maybe he should have).





	

**Author's Note:**

> this series is going to kill me dead. also, i firmly believe victor wasn't just being an ass when he said he'd quit.
> 
> also ugh, why is it easier to write victor pov fics?

he hadn't meant to make yuuri cry.

he'd only though that, if faced with similar circumstances as when the onsen on ice happened, yuuri might pull himself together. he did so back then, and pulled that stunning performance, so victor assumed that the same incentive would yield the same, or even just similar results.

he hadn't expected yuuri to break down like that. 

but somehow, unexpectedly, yuuri did manage to pull himself together after that. he pulled himself together, and even patted victor on the head before he took to the ice (which confused victor because  _what._  what was that? was that yuuri's way of saying he forgave victor for upsetting him? victor didn't know).

and then yuuri proceeded to entrance the world with his beautiful performance.

and  _then_ , because yuuri was yuuri and he had the tendency to surprise victor when he least expected it, he changed his last quad from a toe loop to a flip, and victor's heart stuttered in his chest.

_and he was overwhelmed with the most desperate need to kiss yuuri._

and then the song ended and victor's legs didn't seem to carry him fast enough. he wondered vaguely how surprised yuuri was going to be, and the only answer that came to him was  _very._

between his heart thundering in his chest and yuuri's bright, ecstatic smile, victor's self-preservation instinct only had time to kick in enough to have him throw his arms around yuuri, shielding them both (from the inevitable fall and from the world), instead of grabbing him by the sides of his face and pulling him in.

and then the world shrank to yuuri's big brown eyes and his soft lips and the beating of their hearts.


End file.
